


Reflecting Marks

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, M/M, Rare Pairings, Ron Weasley Bashing, Terence and Harry are 3 years apart, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: If Harry thought going against a dragon in the tournament was hard, that was nothing comparing to asking someone to the ball. He didn't know who to ask at first, but his eyes kept straying over to a certain wizard...
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 333
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	1. You Thought This Would be Easier

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Rare Pair Bingo Fest - Soulmarks. And since I noticed there really isn't many Terence/Harry, I decided to write one. I even looked myself and I couldn't really find any I liked except for maybe one or two on FFN.
> 
> All rights go to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Reflecting Marks - Chapter 1 (You Thought This Would be Easier)**

If Harry had been expecting to have a peaceful year, he would have been wrong once again. Though it would have been nice to not have to worry about someone trying to kill him somehow each year.

First year it had been Quirrell who had Voldemort on the back of his head. His second year it had been a younger version of Voldemort, Tom Riddle that tried to kill him. And just last year, it had been Lupin, as unintentional as it was. Despite that it was believed that his godfather, Sirius Black was after him. That had been the furthest from the truth. He had even sought his advice about the tournament about who was trying to kill him this time.

So, it wasn't a surprise to know that his life would be in danger once more. But it was starting to get tiring. Was it so hard to ask for a peaceful year, just one…?

Apparently so. Though Sirius had thought maybe the ex-Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff, could be responsible. Harry didn't know him that well, so it was possible. But even guessing someone wasn't going to help him survive this death tournament. All he could do was hope that he would live through it and actually make it to the end of the year. Though he felt it was wishful hoping to try to think about living up until his graduation. He didn't think his luck was that good.

He honestly thought his luck would run out when he faced the Horntail. He had never felt more terrified in his life. Not when Dudley broke his arm or the Dursleys decided to withhold food from him for weeks. Not when he faced Quirrell or Voldemort in his first year. Not even when he faced Tom Riddle and the basilisk in his 2nd year. And he literally did feel like he was dying then. He probably would have if Fawkes had not arrived and cried into his arm. Harry had never known that Phoenix Tears had healing properties. But it was the only reason he was still breathing.

He wasn't even that scared when he could have been mauled and killed by a werewolf. There had been some worry and maybe some nerves in all those times. He honestly didn't know how he made it through all of them. There shouldn't be a reason for him to still be alive. Yet he was still in his fourth year, alive and breathing.

Though he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing when his name had come out of that goblet. He never wished he was anywhere else more in his life. Why did his life have to suck so much that he had to be forced into a death-defying tournament? A tournament that was most likely to kill him in the short run. Hermione had to basically push him out of his seat in order to actually walk. And he didn't think he would be able to forget the voices of protest. This was his second year all over again. But would he still have Gryffindor at his back? He could tell that the other houses would turn against him once more. He wasn't sure he could handle that a second time. He had been younger then, so maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad. But he could remember the betrayal he felt as everyone turned against him. Even the professors… would that happen again?

And then came the worst part of it. He lost his best friend. It hadn't been Hermione; she had been furious over the whole ordeal. Most of all, she had been furious of what Ron did. Ron had joined the others in believing that Harry had cheated and wanted more glory for himself.

Harry didn't know if he wanted to cry or yell. But he felt the hurt rush over him. He thought he knew what it felt like when the houses turned against him. But at least he had his two best friends at his side. And now it seemed like he lost one of them permanently. Even when Ron had found out about the dragon, he never apologized. He didn't apologize until after the fact. After the fact that he could have died at the hands of a dragon. Harry didn't know what to think, but he couldn't talk to Ron. He didn't know if he would ever be able to without feeling the hurt and betrayal.

And he did just survive a Horntail Dragon, though it had nicked him on the shoulder. Madam Pomfrey made sure to heal him straight away. But not even her abilities could keep it from scarring. It was another one to add to his growing collection. A collection that he tried to forget about. But in the end, it was because of a dragon. He didn't think those type of marks and injuries were easy to heal. He was just glad he hadn't gotten a blast of their fire to his face. He had seen the orange paste that Madam Pomfrey had to apply to Cedric's face. It looked gruesome enough, he had gotten lucky to not be in more of a critical condition.

But here he was, just survived an encounter with a dragon and now expected to solve a screeching egg. He almost thought he would lose his hearing because of it. But he now had till February to figure it out. Hermione had been just as clueless and lost as he was. And he could already feel hope lessening. If Hermione didn't know, there wasn't much hope. He had never known a more intelligent witch. And he was so glad he had her as a friend. But he knew one thing, Hermione wouldn't give up. But that did make him wonder, what type of clue was this supposed to be? Would it actually tell him was expected for the second task? He didn't know if it would or not. And what would happen if he never figured it out? Harry didn't think he wanted to know. Surely if a dragon was the first task, the second one was bound to be worse.

But first things first, he had to survive the Ball before that.

* * *

Harry had been in a panic ever since the day Professor McGonagall announced the ball. Especially when she pulled him aside. First, he had thought it was for goofing off in class. That would have been easier. But the news was even worse. He was _required_ to have a dance partner and dance in front of three schools. He never felt more terrified in his life.

Even Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile.

He didn't even really know how to dance, and those lessons that Professor McGonagall hosted wasn't helping much. If her disapproving glare was anything to go by. And Harry hadn't been hoping for much anyways. But he knew already that he would fail in dancing, practicing for two weeks wasn't going to change that any.

Even if Harry wasn't terrified of the dancing aspect, that had nothing on about asking someone to be his date. He had even gone to asking Hermione if she would go with him to save him some embarrassment.

Hermione looked guilty all of a sudden.

"Harry, I'm sorry, If I had known—"

Harry's face fell at that, "someone already asked you?"

She nodded.

Harry bit his lip; he didn't know what to do now. But he knew that he would have to ask someone.

"There is someone you can ask," Hermione hinted at.

Harry looked up at her, "who?"

She rolled her eyes, "you can't be that daft. You've been staring at him for the past week or so."

Harry's face immediately went red and started to shake his head in denial.

"Don't even try to deny it. Now Ron and them may have not noticed. You don't know if you don't try. And if you don't try, he may get a date before you plucked up the courage."

Harry didn't know what to even say to that. Because he didn't even know to begin with. He knew what Hermione was talking about. It had stretched longer than the past month. It was like this pull, it made him want to notice him. He could never catch a glimpse of his eyes, but he could always find him by his golden-brown hair.

Harry couldn't believe it at first, but his eyes kept getting drawn to him. And it worried him because it was a Slytherin. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to have this rivalry with Slytherin? So, why did he kept staring over at him? Even to the point where Hermione had noticed it.

He almost wanted to ask her if it had anything to do with the mark that was burned into his skin from two years ago. It had been extremely painful when it appeared, like a hot branding iron had been pressed into his skin and held there. He had been in pain for days and weeks until it finally eased. It didn't hurt now, but he could find an image of a golden snitch there on his skin. The detail was beautiful to where it looked almost real. The wings did look a bit different. They looked like they were trying to wrap around the snitch itself. Yet the wings looked different somehow. Instead of being metallic, they were an illuminate grey with a tint of blue to them. He found that there were moments that he would just stare and stroke his fingers over it. It gave a pleasant tingle.

He wasn't sure why it had appeared when it had. But there had been times that he had just stared at it. It gave him the impression that he wasn't alone. But for the past month it has been tingling a lot more than usual. As if it was a beacon towards something. He wasn't quite sure; it was quite confusing most of the time.

But he couldn't deny, at least to himself, that there was something interesting about this Slytherin. He wasn't sure if it was his looks that was drawing his attention, because he could admit that he was very attractive. And he wasn't as prideful or arrogant as Malfoy was. It was amusing, there had been times that he witnessed him practically piss Malfoy out and not bat an eye about it. And that had been to pretend that he didn't even exist.

Another thing, he didn't resort to the cheating ways as most Slytherins did in Quidditch. Though he did notice that he seemed to sit with Slytherins around his year. Especially one that he recognized off the Quidditch field. It was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain, who could be quite nasty when he wanted to be.

Harry never wanted to cross him on a bad day. There had been stories about him, though he didn't know if they were true or not. But you never knew with Marcus Flint.

Did Hermione really expect him to go up and ask him… he was a seventh year for crying out loud! He was literally graduating this year… He wasn't sure he could do this…

Would it really be so bad if he didn't have a date to the ball?

Harry then grimaced; he didn't even want to imagine the look on McGonagall's face if he showed up dateless.

And it wasn't like Harry didn't try several times to approach the Slytherin. But every time he thought he could do it, he chickened out. And before he knew it, a week had already passed. And there would be only two more weeks until the ball. And his nerves were getting worse and worse by the day.

* * *

Then Harry finally saw his chance. He had decided to head out towards the Quidditch Pitch. He had his broom so he could fly around and feel the wind. Now the Headmaster did say Quidditch had been cancelled due to the Tournament. But there wasn't any rule or restrictions that said the Quidditch Pitch was off limits.

So, he took his chance sometime that morning during the weekend. Then he saw two Slytherins heading his way. One of them, was the same Slytherin he had been trying to get the nerve to talk to. And he knew if he didn't try now, there may not be a second chance.

So, Harry purposely stopped in front of them.

"What do you want, Potter!" the Slytherin Captain snarled.

"Marcus," Terence warned, a frown on his face. But he wasn't sure what to make of the Gryffindor either.

The Slytherin snorted but didn't say another word, for now.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. He was suddenly unsure. He wanted a breather with the Yule Ball just a little less than two weeks away. But now was his chance and he didn't know what to say.

"Did you forget how to talk?" was Flint's snarky remark.

"Marcus," Terence hissed.

"Fine, fine," the Slytherin raised his hands in surrender.

"Did you want something, Potter? I'm assuming you're not blocking our path just to stop and chat to a couple slimy Slytherins," Terence commented.

"I am… I mean… I did. Did you want— Could you— I mean…" Harry tried to say. But it was like his words kept twisting and he couldn't get out what he wanted to say.

Terence's lips twitched in amusement.

"I am assuming you are talking about the Ball?" Terence helped. What else could a younger Gryffindor be asking about? And to be stuttering and not able to talk. It was almost adorable to see him nervous.

Harry nodded; his eyes hopeful.

Flint looked on in disbelief.

"Why would you want to go with a Slytherin?" Terence questioned; his eyes lit up in curiosity.

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned to head the other direction; he didn't think he could handle a verbal denial. And he knew that was about to happen. Might as well save him the trouble.

"I didn't say no, Potter. So, don't get so presumptuous on me!" Terence remarked.

Harry almost fell when he heard those words.

"Wait… what?!" his eyes widened as he looked at Terence.

Terence rolled his eyes, "I wanted to know why you would want to take a Slytherin to the ball. You don't have to get all defensive about it. You obviously know that our houses don't get along. Why suffer under their ire?"

"Why should that matter? And it's not like it hasn't happened before," Harry immediately responded.

Terence studied the Gryffindor for a moment, "alright, Potter." With that he turned and walked away towards the castle. He didn't really think there needed to be any further words.

When they were far enough away did Marcus speak.

"A Gryffindor? Really?"

Terence shrugged, his hand brushing his side, "he's cute for a fourth year. And I just have this instinct about him. And there are some things that aren't accurate from Professor Snape's words. It may actually turn out fun and it'll be interesting to see that Gryffindors aren't as stupid and brash as we think."

Marcus snorted, "Gryffindor will be in for a rude awaking on Yule."

Terence made a small noise of confirmation before entering the Slytherin Common Room.


	2. A Spring in Step

**Reflecting Marks – Chapter 2 (A Spring in Step)**

Harry had his stages of worry. One of the main ones was if Terence really did say yes to him. He did say ' _alright_ ', which could be a Slytherin's way of saying yes. But he didn't want to make himself look even more of an idiot by asking again to make sure. He may actually say no then… And that wasn't what Harry wanted. And Harry wasn't even able to get the question out, Terence had to say it for him.

Harry didn't think he liked his friend, Flint. He had heard rumors about him being nasty and there was his proof. Terence had been a lot better about it. And he knew if it had been the other way around, if it had been Flint that he wanted to ask. He would have been shot down, hard. He didn't think he ever did anything against Flint to deserve that cruelty he had been shown. The only thing he really remembered about Flint was that he had helped Malfoy try to sabotage him in a Quidditch match last year.

Was that the reason? If so, Harry was a bit glad it was Terence he had his attentions on. Even if he wasn't sure when that had started. But he had thought about his question before, did it actually bother him that he was taking a Slytherin to the Ball? It had an instant response when he had spoken with Terence. But was that actually true?

And he honestly felt it was. He didn't feel any hate or disgust just because he was sorted into Slytherin. He seemed so different than any other Slytherin he had come in contact with. He couldn't see that ever bothering him. But he did have a point about the difference in houses. He couldn't see his house being pleased about this. But he honestly didn't care. He had been truthful that it wasn't the first time that his house turned against him. Why should this be any different?

Then there was the worry… or panic in his case, if Terence knew what he was wearing. Weren't you supposed to know what they were wearing?

But Terence never approached him, not once. So, did he imagine the entire thing?

Harry had to shake his head to try to rid himself of those thoughts. He knew he was overthinking everything. But it was hard not to when his nerves were sky shooting.

Hermione even had to yell at him to just breathe. That was easier said than done. But it had helped, a lot.

Maybe he was worrying so much more because it literally was the night of the Yule Ball. Harry didn't even tell any of his housemates who he was going with. Hermione knew, of course, since she had been pestering him endlessly about it. But she hadn't revealed her date either. Harry didn't fault her for that, though he couldn't help being a little curious who she was going with.

Harry gave a sigh as he put on the black robe over his vest. It was a dark green that seemed to bring out his eyes. The tie was a similar color while wearing a white undershirt. He didn't even bother try to fight with his hair, it was already a lost cause. He had been trying to fight with it for years to no avail.

His heart pounded as he took those unsteady steps down from the boys' dorm. He didn't see anyone on the way out, either already in the Great Hall or still getting ready. Maybe that was a choice in good luck as he made his way out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down to the Great Hall.

He found he wasn't alone when he saw the doors leading to the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff prefect, Cedric Diggory had asked a rival seeker, Cho Chang. The champion from Beauxbatons had brought someone Harry didn't recognize. Had to be at least a sixth or seventh year. Viktor Krum was waiting to the side; most likely his date had not arrived.

Then Harry's felt like his voice got caught in his throat. He was speechless as he stared.

Terence had his hair neatly combed back with the front looking more of a wave. It was almost tempting to run his fingers through it. He was wearing a medium grey vest with a green tie to match Harry's. The outside robes were a darker shade of grey that seemed to bring out his eyes.

That was when Harry noticed something. Terence's eyes did look mostly grey, but he could swear he could see a hint of blue in them. It was a bit memorizing to gaze at. But why did they seem so familiar. Like he had something like them before…

"You dress up nice, Potter," Terence greeted, a hint of a smile was on his lips.

Harry felt a blush rise to his cheeks, "thanks." He then felt himself turn when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He realized with a shock that it was Hermione. She was wearing a beautiful ruffled dress. It looked to be a mix of a dark violet at the bottom and though it was a lighter shade of pink on the top. She gave a quick smile to him before taking Krum's arm.

That was when Professor McGonagall arrived. She gazed over the eight witches and wizards and gave a firm nod. She didn't even make a comment about Harry's choice of date, which he was thankful for. Surely, she would have recognized a student she had been teaching for probably seven years.

"Within a few moments, the doors the Great Hall will be opened, and you will all proceed down the hall. As you all are aware, it is traditional that the Triwizard Champions open up the Ball. Then the floor will be open for everyone else."

Harry gave a gulp at that; he still didn't feel comfortable dancing. But he probably didn't have a choice. Though he turned his head when he felt someone's hand trailing down his arm.

A pair of grey eyes were staring at him intently as he placed Harry's hand on his arm.

"Let me do the dancing, Potter," he breathed.

Harry almost shuddered at that before slowly nodding. He could feel his feet moving behind Krum and Hermione. He didn't think he could remember how he managed to get to the center of the dance floor. So far nobody had noticed who Harry had asked to the Yule Ball. All they noticed that he had taken a wizard instead of a witch.

Harry took a deep breath when they came to a stop.

Terence gave a reassuring smile, "just look at me and not them."

"I can do that…"

Harry let his hands be drawn into Terence's.

Terence placed a steady hand on Harry's hip and another one in Harry's.

"Breathe with me…"

Harry felt himself dance to the beat and find it wasn't half bad where he didn't have to lead. He let Terence take care of that. And if he got a little lost in his eyes, well… that was his secret to keep. Though he had a grin on his face when Terence spun him out of his arms and back in.

For once, Harry didn't have to worry about stepping on someone's feet. Because Terence made sure he didn't. And by the time they were off the dance floor, Harry was breathless.

"How did you know what I was going to wear?" Harry wanted to know.

"I have my ways," Terence smirked.

"Why did you say yes?" Harry tilted his head to the side.

"You intrigued me and there is something about you, Potter…"

Harry bit his lip in nervousness, "I could say the same thing…"

"And you're willing to consort with a nasty Slytherin?" Terence grinned.

Harry laughed, "I think I already have…"

That was probably around the time that people around them started to realize who Harry was with. The whispers and pointing started. Harry didn't even realize that his hand was still in Terence's. He kind of liked the feel of it.

Then there was a voice that Harry didn't want to hear.

"So, this is why you didn't tell anyone. Because you're a traitor to your house!" Ron growled.

Harry stiffened up. He had spoken to Ron some, but not like how it was before. But he couldn't deny how much the words hurt.

"You would know what it's like to be a traitor," Terence smirked.

Ron's eyes narrowed at him, "like you have anything to say. You're just snake scum!"

"Yet I can at least afford to buy myself robes," Terence snarked.

Harry felt a bit awkward as the two spat words back and forth. He noticed another one of his dorm mates, Seamus. He didn't say anything, but he was anything but pleased at seeing a Slytherin. His lips had twisted back in disgust.

"Ron! That's enough! It doesn't matter what house he's from. You could learn a thing or two from Harry," Hermione cut in, her hand in Krum's.

"Even back home, we have more respect for another wizard no matter his choosings," Krum remarked in his deep Bulgarian accent. He had a deep frown on his face.

Ron's face was starting to match his hair.

Harry watched silently as Ron fumed before marching in the other direction. He let out a huge sigh, he had not expected this to happen. Though he should have, but its not like he was Ron's friend any longer.

"Regretting asking me?" Terence asked softly.

Harry shook his head, "Ron has always been hot headed. Nothing will ever change there. But we haven't been friends since the… announcement…"

Terence gave a sympathetic smile, "while Slytherin does appreciate the occasional alliances with other houses. We do pride in having each other's back. Your friend is no friend, Potter."

Harry snorted, "no need to tell me there. I learned that for myself. And I think you have the right to call me, Harry."

"Then I ask you to call me Terence. Since I am not just a slimy snake to you, like your friend thinks I am."

Hermione huffed, "Higgs, you'll find not all Gryffindor support his… point of view."

"Likewise, Granger. Just like I know not all Gryffindors are brash and stupid," he grinned.

Hermione snorted, "well don't focus on the stupid idiots, Harry. Just have fun, okay?"

Harry grinned at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to request your friend to dance with me," Terence remarked, slowly leading Harry back to the dance floor.

Hermione laughed, "No worries, Higgs. I believe Viktor owes me another one as well."

Terence slowly spun Harry into the air. For once, ignoring everyone that was around him and focusing on each other. It was after the dance that they found a secluded area and talked for a bit.

Terence threw his exterior robes to the side, so that he was wearing the vest and a dress up shirt underneath.

"Thank you, for not telling me no. You're nothing like your friend," Harry whispered.

Terence laughed, "Marcus takes some getting used to. But he's used to Gryffindors cursing him first and then say he shot the first curse. He has admitted that you are a very strange Gryffindor."

Harry looked thoughtful at that, thankful that his nerves to be able talk without stuttering was finally gone. He didn't think Terence would appreciate constant stuttering the entire night.

"I can't say I blame him. There are several people from my house that would do that. Most of them I am not that fond of," Harry admitted.

"You are very unusual for a Gryffindor, but I am finding myself appreciating that."

Harry laughed, "Hermione would say that is a good thing."

Then something caught Harry's eye, "Terence… your arm?"

Something was glowing on Terence's arm through the material that he was wearing.

Terence frowned before noticing something as well.

"It's on your side too."

Harry just blinked at Terence; he knew what it was. But it had never glowed before. But as he stared down at his side, the mark was glowing as brightly as Terence's.

Terence cast a transfiguration charm to transform the dress shirt into something more adjustable. And there Harry could see it.

It was almost exactly the same as his, only that the wings were illuminating emerald. Harry gulped and slightly lifted his robes so that his could be seen.

This was probably the first time that Harry probably made Terence speechless as he reached a hand out towards him. It had stopped a few inches from Harry's mark, almost as if he was afraid to touch it.

"May I?"

Harry nodded, not able to speak words. He then felt a rough hand brush over the mark, and it created goosebumps to run through him. He could tell it was calloused from Quidditch, just like his was. He found that he didn't mind that. The touch was comforting in a way.

"You have my soul mark…" Terence's voice was in awe. His fingers gently brushing across the mark.

"Soul mark?"

"It goes back centuries. But there is a legend that every wizard and witch is born with a mark. Some fade when their counterpoint has died. They are supposed to be a clue on who yours is. I had a feeling it could be you. A snitch is quite obvious, and I have never seen such a vibrant shade of green," Terence explained.

Harry blushed, "I wasn't sure what it was. But… I think a snitch is a giveaway. I remember… you played Seeker my first year."

Terence growled, "until that pounce of a wizard took it away from me because he couldn't get over the fact that you got on the team before he could. Not to mention a much better Seeker than he could ever be."

"I didn't realize they kicked you off because of him…"

Terence snorted, "can't offend Lord Malfoy… because then he'll cry for his daddy… Though I need to thank Granger for putting him in his place last year."

"Then you will like that his house elf, Dobby, blasted him on his arse two years ago. Though Hermione was more than happy to do so," Harry grinned.

Terence's lips twitched at that, "that would have been a sight to see."

Harry didn't have a warning for what Terence did next. One moment they were talking and the next they were kissing.

It was a gentle kiss, there was no force or probing for more. It was more of in curiosity and a display of affection. Harry had never kissed anyone before, and he couldn't help but want more.

Harry blinked up at him, "you want me?"

"If you're willing to put up with a sneaky snake," Terence smirked.

"I think I can live with that," Harry said before leaning back in.

They definitely were going to have a conversation about these soul marks later. But for now, Harry just wanted to focus on kissing Terence. Something he knew that was going to be a favorite pastime of his.

And if Hermione saw him now, she probably would comment, "it's about time." Maybe this year was finally looking up for him.


End file.
